


Hurt

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: @mostlyfandomtrash don't read until you've seen endgame, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Grief, Grieving, IronStrange, Love you 3000, M/M, OW, Please Kill Me, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WHY???, it fucking hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Sorceror Supreme Stephen Strange is still a human that feels human emotions.





	Hurt

So much had happened in the five years he'd been away. Tony had moved on just as he'd hoped. The little girl - Morgan - looked so much like her father. Now Tony was gone. It happened so fast and it was all his fault too. He'd taken a father away from his child. His reckless actions had cost him dearly. It'd all been for the good of mankind. Even with that fact, he still felt so guilty. 

It should have been him. He should have been the one to weild the stones. Tony had so much more to live for than he did. 

He stood alone in the rain at the cemetery, staring at the headstone. It was just as elaborate as Tony would have wanted. Cute.

_'Here lies billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, father, and husband Anthony Edward Stark'_

Stephen wasn't a praying man, but he lit a candle and said a few words anyway. Tony would never know how much he meant to the lives he'd touched. He'd never know, but they could make sure his legacy was carried on.


End file.
